The test method used for the diagnosis of diseases is mainly based on coloration, fluorescence, etc. by enzyme reaction, but recently, immunoassay using immunity reaction between antigen and antibody has also been used. In the conventional immunoassay, the optical measurement method combining the optical label with the catalytic reaction of the enzyme was the most used. These methods have disadvantages in that they require a complicated procedure that can be performed mainly by a laboratory-oriented and skilled researcher, the apparatus for analysis is large and expensive, and the analysis takes a long time.